compediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Flying Rancor
About The Flying Rancor is the trusy ship of Keibak Aruu. A YT-2000 modified with some extra weapons and built to accomodate more passengers while still being able to travel faster than any ship in the galaxy with maximum maneuvorability. With a highly customized body painting, Keibak truly admires this piece of equipment. Acquisition The ship was a gift from Keibak's parents for having his application accepted when he enlisted into the Imperial Army. It is a cherished ship and one he hopes never to part with. He takes his ship along wherever he goes. The longest he had been apart from his ship had been 6 months though, while he was trapped in a monastary. He had escaped from the monastary and was shortly after re-united with his favorite ship. Name The ship had gotten his name due to the respect that Keibak has for Rancors. As tamable as they are, it still requires one much work to gain a rancor's respect and trust before one can befriend the creature. In turn these creatures earned the respect of Keibak when he was residing on the planet Dathomir. Rancors were also known to be fast and strong. That is why Keibak had given his ship this name. The ship truly earned his respect and awe and he felt it was worthy of the name of "The Flying Rancor". Modifications The ship is heavily modified. One perhaps can no longer describe it as a YT-2000. In fact Keibak often calls it a YT-3000 because it is so heavily modified and unique. He had been able to make some modifications to his ship during his time with Galactic Riviera, where he earned some money to give the ship a slight paint job. When he was handed responsibility of Galactic Corporation, he was given as a bonus, some modifications to his ship. Keibak still added some more of his own modifications, even transforming some cargo area's into passenger area's giving it more space for more passengers to travel on. The Fastest Ship in the Galaxy It is debateable whether or not "The Flying Rancor" is the fastest ship in the galaxy. But one thing cannot be denied: IT IS FAST! It is faster than any ship Keibak has ever seen. Rumours even state that it is faster than the Falleen Syn's ship the Solitaire. Whether that is true has yet to be seen. It requires more than just some statistics to make a ship fast. Who's behind the throttle also helps. No doubt with Keibak's natural skill at piloting and his help from the force, there may just be noone who can outfly Keibak and "The Flying Rancor". Statistics Hyperspeed: 15 Sublight Speed: 150 Manuevorability: 6 ECM: 2 Keibak Aruu's Pilot skill: 5 Behind the scenes The ship was acquired through the CP Exchange. For some time, Keibak had been doing some work for an admin for the combine. He also had been given the responsibility to head an Admin faction known as Galactic Corporation. As a reward for his help, he was given a choice to modify one of his ships. Keibak picked his trusty YT-2000. See also * Solitaire * Keibak Aruu * Syn * Rancor * Ships * Dathomir Category:Ships